1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cane for assisting individuals with walking disabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking canes to assist individuals having walking disabilities is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Recently such canes have been constructed of strong and lightweight metals such as anodized aluminum. Some modern metal canes are equipped with devices so that the length of the cane can be adjusted. Adjustability is desirable so that one cane can be used for a variety of different individuals and their needs. In some modern canes the adjustability is accomplished through the means of a spring-loaded pushbutton which will engage a plurality of apertures located in the circumference of a telescoping outer sleeve. In another type of adjustable walking cane the height adjustment is made by means of a single bolt which impinges against an inner shaft. The bolt must be tightened with a wrench. The use of such adjusting devices has greatly expanded the utility of modern canes but has also made them less rigid. Rigidity is especially important if an individual is to depend upon the cane for support. One basic reason for the lack of rigidity in modern adjustable canes is that the inner and outer telescoping portions are not precise fits. Therefore, there is a tendency for the outer hollow sleeve portion to pivot slightly around the spring-loaded pushbutton which emerges from the inner tubular portion. This in turn produces a highly undesirable wobble. The present invention comprises a device which when used on a cane such as that described above will greatly increase its rigidity and eliminate rattling noise.
The prior art does disclose some attempts to solve the problems of rigidity and rattling noise. For example, Guardian Products Company, Inc. of North Hollywood, Calif. 91605 manufactures a cane entitled a "Quadripoise Cane".RTM. which includes a push button height adjustment and an independent stabilizing means. The stabilizing means comprises a screw down type of nut which compresses a split ferrule to immobilize the upper section of the cane relative to the lower section. The action is similar to the manner in which the telescopic legs of a camera tripod are adjusted. For a variety of reasons that apparatus is believed to be less economical and effective than the invention disclosed herein.